Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1994, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. Overview The series takes place 10 years after the conclusion of SD Gundam Gaiden: Kikōshin Densetsu. The designs of he characters come primarily from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, with some plot elements coming from Star Wars and Fist of the North Star. Story After his father's death, Zero Gundam goes on a journey to recover the Thunder Clan's Holy Skills and defeat his father's enemy, Vice Gundam. Chapters *'The Strongest Devil Dragon Swordsman''' While traveling to the Holy Knight Tournament, Knight Marbet is attacked by a group of bandits and injured. She is assisted by Zero Gundam, who acts as her proxy in the tournament. While participating in the tournament, the bandits from earlier, known as the Hell Axis gang, attack in order to steal the Silver Halberd. The Hell Axis gang used the technique "Gale Tornado", which Zero questions and summons Dragon Machine Dragoon from the sky. In order to figure out how they obtained the techniques, Zero follows the bandits to Luna II Village. *'The Illusion King's Challenge' While in route, Zero stops in Casarella Village to assist the defense forces alongside Neo Stride. The younger of the village's Twin Knights Hexa Twins, Hexa Young had been kidnapped by the Hell Axis Bandits. Zero then gives chase in order to save him. When Zero came to the end of the path, he saw Illusion King Vice Gundam. Hexa Young's kidnapping was part of a trap meant to force Zero to summon Dragoon. Vice responds by summoning his own machine soldier, Vizad, and the two begin to fight. During the fight, Vice himself reveals that he is actually Zero's father, causing the latter to become upset. He is then assisted by Knight Victory, who forcefully makes Zero retreat. *'The Dragon's Successor' In order to obtain the holy heart, Victory takes him to the sacred land of the Thunder Clan, Riga Mountain, for training. Meanwhile, the kingdom of Dresden is invaded by the Illusion King to obtain the wish-granting Rosetta Stone to power the Doom Halo super weapon. Using the ruins' power, he intends to turn the world into the Zanscare World. At the same time, the Union Clan formed a collation force to attack the Doom Halo. Zero with Dragoon also rushed into battle in the middle of his training. After many fights, he encounters Vice again. Zero manages to awaken the holy heart, not out of hate, but to save his evil-tainted father. He summoned Mars Dragoon and defeated Vice Gundam. *'The Holy Dragon King' Although the fight has ended, the Doom Halo has resulted in the annihilation of the Union Clan, and the Saddrac World has become the so-called Zanscare World, a world of only monsters. A few months have passed since then. Zero then appears as a mystery knight in the Zanscare memorial ceremony. He is aiming for Illusion Emperor Assault Buster's life. He tries to finish it with one strike! ...but! Characters Thunder Clan Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam→'Devil Dragon Knight Zero Gundam'→'Holy Dragon Knight Zero Gundam' *''Design Basis: ZMT-S12G Shokew and ZM-S22S Rig Shokew'' A traveling swordsman searching for his father's enemy, Vice Gundam. The controller of the Dragon Machine Dragoon and heir to the Thunder Sword. In his Devil Dragon Blade form, he can release his armor's limiters to change its shape. He becomes Devil Dragon Knight after training at Riga Mountain, and was entrusted the final key to the mystery by his father, Vice (Falco), making him a Holy Dragon Knight. In the final battle, he is able to surpass his father by going beyond the clan's Thunder System and activating the Plasma Dragoon, which created the Zero System. His catchphrase is "Return to Zero!!" ( に帰れ！, Zero ni kaere!). Knight V-Square *''Design Basis: LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam'' A former candidate for the Thunder Sword. Although he won against Zero in the battle to become the successor of the Thunder Sword, the Thunder Sword chose Zero, and therefore rejected him as the successor. He currently is the priest of Riga Mountain and gives trials to those who visit. He gave Zero the Dragon Pulsar after the latter had grown into a Devil Dragon Knight. He appears to be an old friend of Zero, and has a relationship with Knight Victory of the Storm Clan. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", he and his machine soldier reappears as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. Dragon Knight Falco Gundam→'Holy Dragon Knight Falco Gundam' The previous successor of the Thunder Sword. Zero's father, who has been said to have been killed by Vice Gundam. Decades ago, when he was a member of the Britis Kingdom's Knights of the Round Table, he traveled to the region of Granada and disappeared after encountering a strange storm. Around this time, he met Javor and became friends with him. While in the center storm, he fought Fuller Zataron alongside Javor and Conan while defending Zero. Falco defeats him, but runs out of strength and challenges the Illusion Emperor in order to allow Javor and Zero to escape. He loses and is brainwashed as a result. Knight Mezaldan *''Design Basis: ZMT-S16G Memedorza'' Appears in the Game Boy game. He was one of the candidates for the Thunder Sword, but was removed due to his wicked nature. His skill "Vacuum Bolt" turns air into electrical energy and combines it with a high-speed slash. Knight Sardis *''Design Basis: MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III'' Appears in the Game Boy game. He was one of the candidates for the Thunder Sword who is the same age as Zero. Although his speed is great, he is weak in terms of power and was unable to surpass Zero. Storm Clan Knight Victory Gundam *''Design Basis: LM312V04 Victory Gundam'' A knight of the Storm Clan traveling to recover the Storm Sword. He rescued Zero, who would have been captured by Vice Gundam, and lead him to V-Square. Illusion Emperor Assault Buster is actually his older brother, Knight V2, who has fallen on the path of evil and he is working to stop him. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", he and his machine soldier reappears as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. Granada Kingdom Knight Marbet *''Design Basis: Marbet Fingerhat'' A female Union Clan knight. She was attacked by the Hell Axis Bandits while heading to the Holy Knight Tournament and was assisted by Zero. She asked him to participate in her place after she becomes too injured to do so herself. After Zero gives her the money from the tournament, she buys herself new armor and a new machine soldier to fight the Zanscare Empire. At the end of the series, Zero gave her the Thunder Sword. (The reason why is not clear.) Later she infiltrates OZ World as Knight Hunter Bran Zoloat. Holy Knight Neo Stride One of the Knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. He served as the head of Granada's Royal Guards ever since he was young and had won the previous year's tournament. He saw Zero as a good rival and chased after him. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", he and his machine soldier reappears as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. Cyclone Knight Prost One of the Knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. A soldier for hire that can pilot any machine soldier if asked. He became interested in Zero and chased after him. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", he and his machine soldier reappears as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. Knight GM Powered *''Design Basis: RGM-79 Powered GM'' One of the knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. The pilot of Machine Soldier Tauros Hizack. He lost to Neo Stride's Metanal in the first round. Knight J Jackson *''Design Basis: RGM-119 Jamesgun and Helen Jackson'' One of the knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. The pilot of the Machine Soldier Hammer Ride. She challenged Zero's Re-Ga Kaiser in the first round, but was surprised by its strength. Knight Refine Gouf *''Design Basis: OMS-07RF RF Gouf'' One of the knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. The pilot of Machine Soldier A Zam Zam. The descendant of the Neo Zeon Clan's Gouf, but after the events of Kikoushin Densetsu, the two clans have been unified and is therefore a member of the Union Clan. Knight Convert Jegan *''Design Basis: RGM-89B Jegan Custom'' A knight from the Dabat Kingdom that participated in the Holy Knight Tournament. The pilot of Machine Soldier Orchisloid. He is highly skilled, but highly cautious and tends to make many mistakes. Although he beat A Zam Zam, he lost against Prost's Epco 94. Knight Elle *''Design Basis: Elle Vianno'' One of the knights participating in the Holy Knight Tournament. The pilot of Machine Soldier Mirok Athena. She was dismissed for her dangerous tactics against Metanal. King Ronah *''Design Basis: Meitzer Ronah'' The King of Granada. He plans to incorporate outside machine soldier technology into the kingdom's military through the tournament. Old Man Oi *''Design Basis: Oi Nyung'' An old man watching the Holy Knight Tournament. He says that war will rage wherever the Devil Dragon Swordsman appears. Epco Guild Army *''Design Basis: Duker Iq, Renda de Paloma, and Gali Tan'' A private group belonging to the Epco Guild. In the crisis of the Doom Halo, they fight using Epco Army Custom machine soldiers. Machine Soldier Monster Reinforce Jr. *''Design Basis: Reinforce Junior'' A monster with a massive body compaired to a machine soldier. It controlled a special kind of armor using magic. Casarellia Village Twin Knights Hexa Twins *''Design Basis: LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa'' Made up of Hexa Elder and Hexa Young, they are brothers who live in Casarellia Village. Hexa Elder specializes in martial arts, while Hexa Young specializes in magic. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", they and their machine soldier reappear as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. Soldier Jamesgun *''Design Basis: RGM-119 Jamesgun'' Soldiers that guard Casarellia Village. Warrior Rick GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type'' Warriors that protect the village of Casarellia. They originally left the army because of their dislike of fighting and had lived peace. Warrior Javelin *''Design Basis: RGM-122 Javelin'' Warriors that protect the village of Casarellia. They felt that leadership within the thieves was different. Knight Heavy Jegan *''Design Basis: RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type'' Knights that protect the village of Casarellia. They were expecting the appearance of Zanscare within the enemies' movement. Pilot Helen *''Design Basis: Helen Jackson'' Pilot of Machine Soldier Jegain. She is forced to fight against enemy machine soldiers using "Gale Tornado". Pilot GM Cannon *''Design Basis: RGC-80 GM Cannon'' Pilot of Machine Soldier Cannongan. Dresden Kingdom Knight Captian Javor *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' Head of the Knights of the Dresden Kingdom. He is a close friend of Zero's father, Falco, and had fought together with him in the past. Despite disappearing in "The Dragon's Successor", he and his machine soldier reappears as spirits in "The Holy Dragon King" to assist Zero. In the past, he was a member of the Britis Knights of the Round Table alongside Falco. He had gone as an advance team with him to investigate a mysterious incident that happened in Granada. Soldier Gunblaster *''Design Basis: LM111E03 Gunblaster'' Union Alliance Soldiers launched to prevent the activation of the Doom Halo. They are mostly soldiers of Dresden. Zanscare Clan Leaders Illusion Emperor Assault Buster *''Design Basis: LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam'' The true mastermind of the Zanscare Clan. Originally, he was Knight V2, the heir to the Storm Sword, who had developed a desire for power and joined forces with the Zanscare Clan living in the mirror world. He infected Falco with the Vice Tarantula, and controlled him as his substitute. After using the Doom Halo to erase the Union Clan, he founded the Zanscare Empire and stood victorious. However, his ambition was crushed by Zero Gundam. Illusion King Vice Gundam/Dragon Knight Falco Gundam The head commander of the Zanscare Clan, whose goal is to destroy the Union Clan. It was first thought that he killed Falco Gundam, Zero's father, but he is actually Falco, who was brainwashed by Assault Buster. In addition to the Thunder Sword's skills he had since the beginning, he learned some of the Storm Sword's techniques including "Vortex Thunder", "Black Tempest Sanctions", and "Dynast Heavy Cyclone". Storm Four Heavenly Kings Silver Storm Knight Gengaozo *''Design Basis: ZMT-S28S Gengaozo'' One of the four heavenly kings that report directly to the emperor. The pilot of Silver Storm Machine Soldier Zan Silver. He has a short temper and a hyped-up personality, his rough Storm Sword skills often end up hitting allies. Blue Storm Knight Zanneck *''Design Basis: ZMT-S29 Zanneck'' One of the four heavenly kings that report directly to the emperor. The pilot of Blue Storm Machine Soldier Gok Blue. He believes he will be the successor to the Illusion Emperor if the other Kings are taken out. Red Storm Knight Gottrlatan *''Design Basis: ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan'' One of the four heavenly kings that report directly to the emperor. The pilot of Red Storm Machine Soldier Zan Red. He has a brutal personality and prefers to heavily injure enemies in battle instead of killing. Black Storm Knight Rig Contio *''Design Basis: ZMT-S34S Rig Contio'' One of the four heavenly kings that report directly to the emperor. The pilot of Black Storm Machine Soldier Gok Black. Although he has great ambition and a cheerful personality, he has a cruel side that enjoys killing as a hobby. Hell Axis Bandits Chief Gemon *''Design Basis: Gemon Bajack'' Head of the Hell Axis Bandits. He took advantage of the strength given by the Zanscare Empire. After the final battle was over, he discovered the Vice Tarantula that was attached to Illusion Emperor Assault Buster, crushed it, and believed that he defeated Assault Buster and saved the world with a dead body as proof. The world seemed to believe it, as he was then called "Hero Gemon" and had a gold statue in his likeness made to the surprise of the Union Clan Knights who knew the truth. Soldier Zock *''Design Basis: MSM-10 Zock'' Soldiers of the Hell Axis Bandits. They are low in skill, but great in numbers. Warrior Fly Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type'' A warrior who attacked Marbet on her way to the Holy Knight Tournament. Warrior Desert Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14D Desert Gelgoog'' A warrior of the Hell Axis Bandits. When attacking the Holy Knight Tournament, he failed to get a response out of his opponent. Stealth Warrior Galluss-J *''Design Basis: AMX-101 Galluss-J'' Warriors that sneaked into the tournament to steal the Silver Halberd. They gave the signal to attack during the finals. Knight Goblin Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-06F Zaku II'' Goblin Zakus that look no different from Goblin Zakus in the past. Crow Knight Jagd Barzam *''Design Basis: RMS-154 Barzam'' A member of the Hell Axis Bandits. He thinks the Union Clan is foolish for being peaceful. Red Knight Vigna Ghina II *''Design Basis: XM-07B Vigna Ghina II'' A skilled knight hired by the Hell Axis Bandits. His skills are on par with Neo Stride. While he is not evil, he is not used to the current system. His original name was Vigna Zera. Pilot Gabthley *''Design Basis: RX-110 Gabthley'' The pilot of the Hell Axis machine solider Boller. He tends to struggle against difficult opponents. Pilots D-Trio *''Design Basis: Danny, Dale, Deune, and AMX-006 Gaza-D'' The pilots of machine soldier Gaza Dat. Mons Master Agguguy *''Design Basis: MSM-04N Agguguy'' A monster master who controls monsters using hypnosis and a huge whip. Monster Escabaund *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' Monster Jagd Cobra *''Design Basis: MSN-03 Jagd Doga'' Monster Wolf Dail *''Design Basis: AMX-014 Döven Wolf'' Monster Sufin Dalas *''Design Basis: XM-04 Berga Dalas'' Monster Zolo Geryuon *''Design Basis: ZM-S08G Zolo'' Monsters controlled by Mons Master Agguguy. Other Zanscare Clan Members Monster Lizard Galguyu *''Design Basis: ZMT-D15M Galguyu'' A lower monster of the Zanscare clan. It has a large mouth with a removable jawbone that allows it to swallow larger prey. Monster Saber Dra-C *''Design Basis: MS-21C Dra-C'' A lower monster of the Zanscare Clan. Monster Recarl Hawk *''Design Basis: ZM-A05G Recarl'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Their eyesight is sharp enough to see a grain of rice 100 meters away. Monster Flame Gerbera *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Its entire body is hot enough to melt iron. Monster Goza Tomliat *''Design Basis: ZM-S09G Tomliat'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Mechanic Hobby Hizack *''Design Basis: RMS-116H Hobby Hizack'' Mechanics that work day and knight to manufacture machine soldiers in Luna Two Village. Soldier Zolo *''Design Basis: ZM-S08G Zolo'' Low level soldiers of the Zanscare Clan. Warrior Godzorla *''Design Basis: ZMT-S13G Godzorla'' A warrior of the Zanscare Clan. He always has his face hidden and relies on only his hearing for navigation. Warrior Abigor *''Design Basis: ZM-D11S Abigor'' A warrior of the Zanscare Clan. He is also good with magic and specializes with attacking using a sickle full of evil energy. Knight Fuala *''Design Basis: Fuala Griffon'' A knight of the Zanscare Clan. Knight Shokew *''Design Basis: ZMT-S12G Shokew'' A knight of the Zanscare Clan that was originally an aristocrat. He feels that Zero's techniques have some similarity to Vice Gundam. Pilot Getol *''Design Basis: Getol Deble'' The pilot of machine soldier Roazo Pilot Zolo *''Design Basis: ZM-S08G Zolo'' The pilot of machine soldier Medolmezar from the same clan as Soldier Zolo. A red Zolo was chosen due to its high fighting ability. Guardian Knight Rig Shokew *''Design Basis: ZM-S22S Rig Shokew'' A knight whose skills were acknowledged by Vice Gundam. He becomes the pilot of Heavy Machine Soldier Doom Flare, which is in the center of the Doom Halo. Monster Zologre *''Design Basis: ZM-S08G Zolo'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Monster Monsdorza *''Design Basis: ZMT-S16G Memedorza'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Often accompanies Monster Zologre. Monster Undeadhoge *''Design Basis: MW544B Sandhoge'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. Monster Hells Calisto *''Design Basis: Calisto'' A monster of the Zanscare Clan. They are controlled by Warrior Tomliat in order to help block off the Union Army. Warrior Tomliat *''Design Basis: ZM-S09G Tomliat'' A warrior of the Zanscare Clan. Other than being used as infantry, they are mounted on Hells Calisto and can used magic. Warrior Shy-Tarn *''Design Basis: ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn'' A warrior of the Zanscare Clan. A person who values loyalty to his lord and has considerable sword skills. Knight Contio *''Design Basis: ZM-S14S Contio'' A knight of the Zanscare Clan. His is skilled with both his sword and body, as he can endure some wounds. Pilots Kishowl and Karinga *''Design Basis: Kishowl Bagwatt and Karinga Voegel'' The pilots of Left Guard Machine Soldier Rag Jack and Right Guard Machine Soldier Reg Jack. Monster Vesper Shokew *''Design Basis: ZMT-S12G Shokew'' Monster Crab Contio *''Design Basis: ZM-S14S Contio'' Monster Jabaco Wind *''Design Basis: ZM-S20S Jabaco'' Monster Draggorla *''Design Basis: ZMT-A31A Doggorla'' Pilot Matis *''Design Basis: Matis Walker'' The pilot of Ceremonial Machine Soldier Serein. A family-minded father who holds a big role. Priest Abiguyu *''Design Basis: ZMT-D15M Galguyu'' A priest who carries on the Zanscare Empire's memorial ceremony. Soldier Zollidia *''Design Basis: ZM-S06G Zollidia'' Soldiers on guard during the Zanscare Empire's memorial ceremony. They tried to stop Zero Gundam, who was disguised as a mysterious knight, but failed to do so. Warrior Domuttlia *''Design Basis: ZM-S27G Domuttlia'' Warriors of the Zanscare Empire. Even their entire unit failed to stop Zero Gundam. Fighter Bruckeng *''Design Basis: ZM-S21G Bruckeng'' Fighters of the Zanscare Empire. They believe that Zero Gundam is alive due to the strength of the mysterious knight that appeared at the ceremony. Knight Birjabaco *''Design Basis: ZM-S20S Jabaco and ZMT-A30S Birknau'' A knight of the Zanscare Empire. He tries to defeat the mysterious knight interrupting the ceremony in order to better himself in front of the Four Heavenly Kings. Gods Superior Dragon SR The guardian god of the Saddrac World. He assisted Zero Gundam, who was up against Assault Buster's evil illusion techniques. He brought Gunrex α and G Gungenesis for support. Others Legendary Holy Knight Appears in the Battle of the Knights Carddass series. A hero who stopped the Doom Halo's movement a long time ago. He is the source of the Holy Knight legend in the Granada Kingdom, with his form being the model for the undefeated Machine Soldier Metanal. Barbarian Knight Conan *''Design Basis: Command Gundam'' An amnesiac knight. He was lost within the Saddrac World while fighting Furher Zatarion, was captured by the Illusion Emperor, planted with fake memories, and sent to assassinate Falco Gundam. He attacked Falco relentlessly, but after some self-repair and reconciliation, the two develop a friendship as Knights of the Round Table. When he travelled to Granada with Falco, he returned to his original world in order to chase after Furher Zatarion, who had appeared in a mysterious storm. Mecha Thunder Clan Dragon Machine Dragoon→'Holy Dragon Machine Mars Dragoon' A machine solder that can only be summoned by those chosen by the Thunder Sword in the form of a dragon. Using the mystery "Dragoon Stimula", it can change to a more humanoid form. By using the Silver Halberd, it can unleash its full power. It later transformed into Mars Dragoon after merging with the Dragon Pulsar's Mars Gear. In the final battle, the birth of the "Zero System" lead to the appearance of the Plasma Dragoon, a machine soldier made of pure energy. :Dragon Machine Classic Dragoon Dragoon's from when it was used by Dragon Knight Falco Gundam. Its form is different, as it reflects the nature of its user. Holy Dragon Grand God Dragon Palace A castle summoned using the final mystery of the Thunder Sword. It transformed into a humanoid form in order to fight a battle to the death with Stormsan. Flight Machine Soldier Sky Paladin *''Design Basis: Wingal Zee'' Knight V-Square's machine soldier. It is a flight-based machine solder with high combat abilities that are equal to the Dragoon. Machine Soldier Jabigor *''Design Basis: ZM-D11S Abigor'' Knight Mezaldan's machine soldier. Its entire body can be used as a blade and its power rivals that of Dragoon in Devil Dragon mode. Machine Soldier Gunthird *''Design Basis: MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III'' Knight Sardis's machine soldier. Although it has high mobility, it has low durability and has poor endurance. Machine Soldier V Second *''Design Basis: Second V'' V-Square's favored machine soldier during his time as a candidate for the Thunder Sword's successor. It has short-distance flight ability. Storm Clan Warrior Machine Soldier Gaoja *''Design Basis: Galient and Beast King GoLion'' A red machine soldier controlled by Knight Victory. It can change between a lion-like mode and a warrior mode. Its special move "Storm Silence" can halt enemy movement. Granada Kingdom Machine Soldier Re-Ga Kaiser/'Machine Soldier Re-Ga Kaiser Zero Custom' Knight Marbet's machine soldier. It was wrecked by the Hell Axis Bandits in route to the Holy Knight Tournament. Since Marbet was injured in the attack, Zero participated in place of her and had it remodeled to Re-Ga Kaiser Custom to make it more fitting for him. Machine Soldier Pro-Z *''Design Basis: MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam'' Marbet's new machine solider. She bought it from the Granada Guards. It has balanced mobility and firepower, making it an excellent machine soldier. Undefeated Machine Soldier Metanal *''Design Basis: Azolba Zee'' Holy Knight Neo Stride's machine soldier. The representative machine solider of the Granada Kingdom's Guards. Despite changing pilots each time, it has undergone remodeling multiple times to remain undefeated in the Holy Knight Tournament. It was forbidden to use it outside of the kingdom, so it is not used in The Illusion King's Challenge. Special permission was given to use it in The Dragon's Successor, since it was during a worldwide crisis. Advanced Machine Soldier Epco 94/'Advanced Machine Soldier Epcota 94' *''Design Basis: Bega'' Cyclone Knight Prost's machine soldier. A machine soldier manufactured by the Granada Kingdom's Epcot Guild in the kingdom's machine soldier workshop. It has high attack power, but low durability, which lead to its defeat in the Holy Knight Tournament. It was later remodeled to the Epcota 94, which included enhanced durability and additional armaments. It also included advanced technology such as an autopilot function. Machine Soldier Epco Team *''Design Basis: Bega'' A mass-produced version of the Epco 94 in development by the Epcot Guild. There have been multiple versions of it developed with different armaments. Machine Solider Epco Army Custom *''Design Basis: Bega'' Epco-type machine soldiers used by the Epcot Guild's army. Machine Soldier Taurus Hizack *''Design Basis: RMS-106 Hizack'' Warrior GM Powered's machine soldier. It cleared the qualifiers just by mobility alone. Machine Soldier Hamma Ride *''Design Basis: AMX-103 Hamma Hamma'' Knight J Jackson's machine solider. It has a hammer attached to both arms, but could not hit Re-Ga Kaiser once. Machine Soldier A Zam Zam *''Design Basis: MAX-03 Adzam'' Knight Refine Gouf's machine solider. It includes weapons such as acid and a chainsaw and can store its legs in its body to help defend itself from attacks. Machine Soldier Orchisroid *''Design Basis: Armored Base Orchis'' Knight Jegan Convert's machine solider. A machine soldier made using Orchis as a base. It has high combat abilities, but its mobility is sacrificed. Machine Soldier Miroke Athene *''Design Basis: PMX-001 Palace Athene'' Knight Elle's machine soldier. It can rotate its eight arms to hypnotize other pilots. Casarellia Village Twin Machine Soldier Gemini Class *''Design Basis: MSM-10 Zock'' The Twin Knights Hexa Twins' machine solider. It has two modes, with Technic mode being martial arts-based and Storn Mode being magic-based. It can only show its true power when both of the brothers are piloting it. Machine Soldier G-Gain *''Design Basis: LM111E02 Gun-EZ'' A defense machine soldier developed by Casarellia Village. Its weapons are somewhat poor, and it struggles against the Zanscare Clan's machine soldiers. Machine Soldier Cannon Gun *''Design Basis: RX-77-2 Guncannon'' A machine soldier that protects Casarellia Village. The shoulder cannons have high damage, but low accuracy and it cannot fire unless it stops completely. Dresden Kingdom Masked Machine Soldier Psychonius *''Design Basis: MRX-009 Psyco Gundam and MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II'' Knight Captain Javor's machine soldier. A machine solider excellent at fighting with magic. Its normal form is called Karma Persona and can turn into Haunted Persona if the pilot's spirit rises. Zanscare Clan Illusion Machine Solider Vizad Vice Gundam's machine soldier. It has the power to control light and dark at will. It can also transform into a two-headed dragon mode. It was created from the debris from Furhur Zatarion. Emperor Machine Soldier Ajibald Illusion Emperor Assault Buster's machine soldier. It is the machine soldier used by the legitimate heir to the Storm Sword. Its original, uncorrupted form later appears in Saddrac Knight Saga EX. Hurricane Machine God Stormsan The Zanscare Clan's final weapon born from the powers of Falco's Thunder Sword, an otherworldly power, and the Storm Sword combined. It is controlled by the Emperor Machine Soldier Ajibald. Silver Storm Machine Solider Zan Silver Silver Storm Knight Gengaozo's machine soldier. Blue Storm Machine Soldier Gok Blue Blue Storm Knight Zanneck's machine solider. Red Storm Machine Soldier Zan Red Red Storm Knight Gottrlatan's machine soldier. Black Storm Machine Soldier Gok Black Black Storm Knight Rig Contio's machine soldier. Heavy Machine Soldier Doom Flare Guard Knight Rig Shokew's machine soldier. It guards the center of the Doom Halo. Because it is directly running off the Doom Halo's energy, it has a high amount of power. Machine Solider Roazzo *''Design Basis: ZM-S06S Zoloat'' The Zanscare Clan's mass-produced machine soldiers. It has the ability to fire off the "Gale Tornado". Land Battle Machine Galicson *''Design Basis: ZMT-A03G Galicson'' A large weapon for battles on land, which Roazzos ride on. Machine Soldier Medolmeza *''Design Basis: ZMT-S16G Memedorza'' A Zanscare Clan machine soldier. It is equipped with larger versions of Gale Tornado on both of its shoulders. Tire Machine Soldier Gedeine *''Design Basis: ZM-S24G Gedlav and Einerad'' A Zanscare Clan machine soldier. Developed alongside the Galicson, it attacks surrounding cities as a vanguard. Left Side Machine Soldier Rag Jack and Right Side Machine Soldier Reg Jack *''Design Basis: ZM-S22SC Rig Shokew (Imperial Guard Version)'' The leaders of the Doom Halo's defense units. They are equipped with the Storm Sword combined attack, "Twin Storm Step". Hell Axis Bandits Giant Machine Soldier Xamelord *''Design Basis: YMS-16M Xamel'' A machine soldier given to Bandit Leader Gemon by the Zanscare Clan. A large amount of money would be given for its defeat in the Granada region. One of the Storm Sword's mysteries, "Gale Tornado", is incorporated into one of its weapons. Machine Soldier Gaza Dat *''Design Basis: AMX-006 Gaza-D'' A Hell Axis Bandits machine soldier operated by the D-Trio. Machine Soldier Baller *''Design Basis: Model 133 Ball'' A machine soldier used by the Hell Axis bandits in large numbers. It has light movement and is good at hit and run tactics. Gods True Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex α and Ultra Armor God Great Gungenesis The Holy Machine Soldier from the Dabat Kingdom and the Armor God from the kingdom of the moon. Gunrex α had been asleep in the Valley of the Royal family up to this point. Grand Gungenesis's form is that of Gungenesis combined with the Knight Stamen's Orchis. Because the Union Clan had disappeared due to the Doom Halo, it is believed that they are being operated remotely by Superior Dragon SR. Game * SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari (Game Boy) Gallery Knight Monogatari.jpg Zero Gundam Dragoon Palace.jpg Knight Monogatari Mars Dragoon.jpg Knight Monogatari Character 1.jpg Knight Monogatari Character 2.jpg Knight Monogatari Kihei 1.jpg Knight Monogatari Character 3.jpg Knight Monogatari Character 4.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 1.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 2.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 3.jpg Knight Monogatari Kihei 2.jpg Knight Monogatari Kihei 3.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 4.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 5.jpg Knight Monogatari Monster 6.jpg Seikihei_Character_Extra.jpg Category:SD Gundam